Boredom
by Miss Sunshine15
Summary: Just a short fic based on a comment Rachel makes in TO at the Beach about having once painted Ross's toenails.


Disclaimer: I don't own them!!

This is just a short fic based on a comment Rachel makes in TO at the Beach about having painted Ross's toenails once before.

**Boredom**

From her chair by the dresser, Rachel looked over at Ross who was sat on her bed reading a book. She loved moments like this when it was just the two of them doing nothing except being together. Rachel couldn't recall a single time in the whole two and a half years they were together that she and Barry had just sat together in a companionable silence, their silences had always been awkward. Yet four months into a relationship with Ross and Rachel found herself looking forward to their quiet, lazy Sundays doing absolutely nothing just as much as she looked forward to their dates and long nights of love making.

This lazy Sunday however, she was feeling a bit restless. It had been raining all weekend and they had barely left the apartment so she had lots of built up energy that needed using up before it drove her crazy! Looking down at the feet to see if her toenails had dried yet, Rachel was hit by an idea.

"Ross honey" she said in her sweetest, girly voice.

"Yeah sweetie?" he replied looking up from his book to face her.

"I'm bored!"

"I know but there isn't much to do in this weather."

"Well I was wondering. . ." she paused thinking how best to put this.

"wondering what sweetie?"

"If maybe, you'd let me paint your toenails?" She posed it as a question and gave him the best pleading, puppy dog look she could muster.

"What!? No way!"

"Please?! I promise I'll never tell anyone else, ever."

"I don't care it's not happening, no way!" Ross went back to reading his book as Rachel made her way over to the bed and sat as close to him as possible before removing the book from his hands and leaning in to give him a soft, slow, sensual kiss.

"Please?" she could tell from the look on Ross's face that he was starting to relent. "I promise to make it worth your while afterwards."

"Erm, I think I need a little more convincing first." She smiled at him before leaning in for another, more passionate kiss which she broke when she felt Ross pushing her backwards to lie on the bed.

"Uh, uh mister, that can wait until I've done your nails!" Rachel laughed as she jumped up off the bed to retrieve the bright red varnish of her dresser.

"You know your lucky I love you so much otherwise this would not be happening." Ross stated as Rachel sat back on the bed by his feet and placed one on her lap and started wedging balls of cotton wool between his toes. Rachel just smiled at him before beginning to paint his nails.

"Yeah I know . . . I love you too. Now shush, I need to concentrate otherwise I'll mess it up."

"What a shame that would be!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I'd be careful about what you say if you don't want Joey and Chandler to find out about this." With that Ross remained silent, knowing he would never live this down if the guys found out about it.

Ten minutes later Ross was examining his now bright red toenails as Rachel but the bottle of varnish back on her dresser and the bits of cotton wool in the bin. "You know, I think red is just my colour," he joked pulling Rachel to lie down next to him on the bed. "And now I do believe it is time for you to make it worth my while as promised," he whispered into her ear before trailing kisses along her neck until he reached her lips and engaged her in a deep, passionate kiss, lasting several minutes.

Rachel reluctantly broke the kiss and removed her hand from under Ross's shirt when she heard Monica banging about in the kitchen and their three other friends talking in the lounge. "I'm afraid that is going to have to wait until tonight, the others have just got back from the coffee house."

"So?" Ross said trying to lean in for another kiss to no avail as Rachel got up from the bed.

"Ross we can't just stay in here having sex while they're all out there. I promise tonight I will make it doubly worth it." She said blowing him a kiss as before leaving her bedroom.

"Eurgh!" Ross exclaimed as he got up to find his socks, there was no way he was going out there without them with his toes looking like they did!

* * *

**A/N **: for those of you who have read Undefined so far, I'm not giving up on it. I've just had a bit of writers block as I don't quite know where exactly I want to take the story. But hopefully I will have an update soon. Writing this short fic and my other one shot Breaking Up is Hard to Do has gotten me in the mood for more writing so keep a look out for a new chapter in the next week.


End file.
